It Started with Piano
by ABCD26
Summary: Tiffany bought a decade old piano. Little does she know that the piano belonged to Alex Royal who is a Wizard that has abilities of vampires. She also found out that Harry Potter and Edward Cullen actually exists!


I went to bed, i've decided from today onwards i'll sleep early to maintain a good habit and of course skin. My face is getting better but the scars or what ever you call it still won't fade away! Its ugly.

I turn on the bedside lamp and tuck myself into the bed. My head hit the pillow but i'm not sleepy. My thoughts starts to wander to then events that happened today.

I'm so lucky to at a piano for 70 bucks! 70! Can you imagine? Its super cheap! Although its old but the sound quality is still in good condition. And my mum told me its from Germany, my grandfather confirmed it. I wouldn't mind if its made in China, even though the place is dirty, the people are rude, unfriendly, cheaters and they are all copycats. So, from Germany is a plus!

I pull the blanket up to my chin. I always like it like that, its makes me feel safe from the whatever. I close my eyes trying to find sleep but to no avail.

Suddenly, i heard a melody being played and no doubt its from the piano! The sound is same. No one in the house knew how to play the piano! So its either robber or bearbear. Robbers are not that stupid! Then it must be the latter one. My heart starts to beat very fast, i imagine a woman in long white gown with long jet black hair sitting on the bench playing it. Her face is very pale when she notice you her eyes starts to bleed and she'll reach for..

I push that thought away but it keeps coming back, - her outstretch hand reaching for me- instead I cover my head, curled into a ball and close my eyes, wishing for the bearbear to go away.

The melody continued. Mintues went by, the melody never stop, instead i found myself wanting to know what could possibly happen to make the pianist so sad. The music that filled my ears are very sad.

I decided to do something i never thought i would do, i decided to find the source.

Slowly, i lift the blanket and swing my legs onto the floor, making as little sound as possible. I don't know why but it seems right. Maybe i don't want to scare the 'bearbear' away.

I found myself wanting to comfort the 'bearbear'. Me and my stupid soft heart. Something tells me to find the 'bearbear'. But my brain tells me that its not possible. Something pulls me like it wants me to find it.

Very slowly and softly, i turn the doorknob and step outside. The melody continued.

The living room is pitch black, i couldn't see anything. i let my eyes adjust before walking to the piano.

Amazingly, when i reach the piano i did not feel afraid. I could see the keys move by themselves. It is not possible, i did something i always do, i scream.

The piano stop playing but the room is fill with my screams. Suddenly, something clamp onto my mouth forcing the scream to come out muffled and not as loud as before. I see nothing on my mouth but i feel something there.

This cannot be happening! I wanted to comfort that person instead i got kidnap!

"Shut up!" a velvet but frustrated voice whisper-yell. The voice is masculine and obviously belong to a male. I couldn't see anything or anyone.

Immediately, i close my mouth scare that if i don't listen something will happen to me. I do not want him being angry and hit my face. Especially when i couldn't see it

'Bearbear' drag me by the arm. I want to move but my muscle wouldn't. I'm too scared to move. Instead i brace myself to shout again.

I heard a frustrated sigh, 'bearbear' carry me in bridal style and start walking.

No! Now 'bearbear' is going to carry me away from my family! I'll never see them again. Maybe he would force me to become prostitutes or maybe he'll cut me and make me into meatballs! Possibilities of my fate starts to form in my head. I am absolutely terrified.

Next is not what i expected, i feel myself being place onto a bed. My eyes flew open and dart around the room. I realise that i'm in my room on my bed, immediately i reach for my blanket and cover up till chin. I'm still in a sitting position.

This 'bearbear' obviously doesn't want to hurt me. I think about the melody and before i could stop myself, i blurt out " Wait."


End file.
